The Charm of the Cherry Blossom
by There'sHopeInYourEyes
Summary: A creature born with the fate of curiosity, unable to control the charm that draws everyone around kura is lost in the world of humans, trying to understand their doesn't help that she is learning from an emotionless Uchiha.
1. The strange man

**This is just a short chapter to see if people like the idea for this story. I think I enjoy this theme more for now. Please leave a review if you like it, or leave me a flame telling me how to improve. It's been years since i've written a story, and I've wanted to write this for a long time now. So enjoy ^-^**

**Disclaimer: **T_T **I own nothing but the plot,**

* * *

><p>I stretched my arms above me, warm light flowing through my body, as the sun rose over the horizon. I put my hand against the tree roots I had been sleeping upon, feeling my life energy burning within them. It soaked into my whole being, sending a golden warmth throughout me. This was the Sakura tree I had been born from ten moons ago. The goddess Artemis had seen this Sakura tree, and in-visioned myself from it, in order to tend to the animals and nature here. I looked down to see what had woken me from my light slumber. I felt a strong presence of a human a few miles away, heading towards me in a fast rate. Curiosity got the best of me as I got into my tree, blending into it flawlessly. I watched as a male human came into the field, his face a handsome display, without a single emotion etched into it. His body was well built, and his hair was a beautiful raven color, long and pulled into a lazy hanging ponytail. Curiosity flamed throughout my body like a cold liquid in my veins as I watched him pull out metal stars. This had been the first human I had ever seen in my new life.<p>

I knew by instinct they were horrid creatures. They were destructive and murders. A chill ran down my spine, and the earth below me hummed in warning as the man jumped up. Within a second I felt a terrible pain in my side as the metal stars pierced into the side of my tree. Why? Why would he do such a horrible thing to a defenseless plant? As more pierced into the side of the tree, I fell out of it, onto my knee's breathing in deep. I held my side with my hand, tears streaking my face. I looked up at him with pleading eye's not knowing many words in his language. I felt warm blood seeping in the cup of my hand in the fabric of my dress.

I surged my chakra quickly into the tree healing it as I stood up slowly, my wounds closing instantly. The metal stars fell to the ground with a clang. He was tense as he watched me, his stance ready to attack. I kept my hand at my side, hiding the blood stain.

"W-why?" My musical voice floated into the air, his eye's widening at it's sound. I knew humans were easily hypnotized by our voices. It was more the water nymphs who drove humans mad, calling them into their own destruction. They are almost as bad as humans, being destructive and heartless. He seemed to have a strong mental stability though, as his eye's narrowed. I suddenly felt cold metal against my throat. I pretended to be afraid, not wanting him to connect my life to the tree in any way. His eye's traveled over my soft pastel pink hair, and my emerald eye's. He slowed while looking at my green cloth dress, hugging my curves and ending mid thigh.

I looked into his eye's confused, wondering why he was threatening my life. I had done nothing wrong. He was the one who had come along, and tried to kill me. I had been minding my own business.

"Who are you, and what is your business in Konoha's borders?" His voice was flat, and monotone. It held no emotion. It was as cold as the snow blizzards in the north, that killed the beautiful flowers down to the roots. I didn't understand much of his language, only knowing the few words the goddess had born into me. I tried to answer the only part I knew.

"I am Sakura, guardian of this place. I am here to take care of the.." I paused unsure of what to say. I made a hand gesture around us. "The nature as you say?" I tilted my head in question.

His eye's melted into a crimson red. _This man is so evil his eye's are red, _were my last thoughts before my world went black.

* * *

><p>I opened my eye's slowly, the sudden light change blinding me. I was forced to close my eye's again, before trying again to slowly this time, open them again. A flood of white light pierced through my vision, until it blurred into a white room. I was laying on something soft? I was confused, why did the human bring me here? What did I do to make him upset? Where humans really this unstable? I tried to move my arms but they were secured down beside me. Tears formed at my eye's. <em>How can they be this cruel? What will they do to me? Goddess please help me. <em>I know she wouldn't hear me. She was too busy. Any prayers sent to her took her at least a few weeks to receive. I stopped struggling as I heard people coming.

A woman with a fierce hard gaze, with blonde pig tails came in; along with a more timid woman with short brown hair beside her. The man who had taken me here followed behind them, and I gave him my iciest stare, attempting to make his head explode with my gaze_. If only I had one of the goddess's arrows. _His eye's looked almost amused to me. _Damn that human, let me wipe that smirk of his fucking face._ I struggled against my bindings for a second to get more comfortable, looking at the blonde woman. Maybe I could use my voice to lure them into releasing me.

"Damn it Uchiha your going to have the goddess' wrath on all of konoha." I faltered. I may not understand much, but I understood that. _This women knows about her? Then she must know about me? Who is she?_

"hn." I stared at the man again trying to poke a hole into his forehead. _There must be a way to mentally make him keel over?_

"She's a young nymph. She doesn't understand much." the blonde woman looked at me, giving me her attention. "Hello I am Tsunade. What is your name?" I tilted my head to the side pondering how I should reply to her.

"In your language I am Sakura." I said. My voice again making everyone seem to pause, and then clear their head. The blonde lady made weird hand movements, and saying words I did not understand.

"Now her voice cannot influence us." She again turns to me. "I am sorry that we have captured you. We thought you to be an enemy." She looks at my pointed ears with an interesting gleam in her eye.

"Sakura, I feel we could use you here. If I promise to have your tree protected from any harm, will you please live among us for a while and get to know humans better?" Here is my downfall and she knew it. Curiosity. It burned throughout my being, daring me to agree, to find out about humans and how they worked. To live among them, to imitate them. To touch them, and eat their food, and understand their minds. It was my nature. Nymphs couldn't say no to a challenge. I bit my bottom lip fidgeting in the bed._ She DID promise to keep the tree alive._

_**How do we know she won't just go and destroy it and kill us?**_

_Because I can see she is not lying. I just know._

I nodded my head towards her, the only way I knew how to agree. She made more hand seals and then touched me, uttering words I didn't understand. I felt a slight pain on my throat. I paniced, struggling against my restraints, until I realized I wasn't in danger. She smiled then, and turned towards the man and did the same to him, a black mark appearing around his wrist. _Do I have a mark on my neck?_

"Itachi she shall be living with you. You are to watch her 24/7 and keep her in your sight. This is your new mission until further notice." He nodded his head, but he seemed hesitant. All I understood was that I would be living with him. I groaned inside, annoyed. But before I could protest the blonde left. The brown haired woman approached me carefully. Being delicate as if she'd brake me, she released me. I got up slowly, feeling my bare feet against the cold hard ground. _Why do they not live on grass? _They lived on wood ground? I winced. Dead wood, they walked on dead wood. I didn't understand. I followed him as he lead me out of the building and into the city.

"Itachi?" He visibly stiffened at me saying his name. He replied with a 'hn'. After he said nothing for a few seconds after I assumed that was his response to me calling him.

"Why do humans not live on grass? Why this hard ground?" He stopped for a moment and gave me a blank emotionless look. I couldn't help but feel stupid for asking. He seemed to be thinking for a moment before answering.

"You need to learn more of our language to understand." I nodded following him as he continued to lead me ahead.

* * *

><p>This strange woman was intriguing. She gave off waves of comfort to anyone around her. Being a nymph men and woman were drawn like moths to her flame. They didn't understand feeling so drawn to her. People gave her questioning stares, feeling uneasy when confronted with something they couldn't explain. She was unnaturally beautiful. She seemed to almost glow. Her body the stereotypical 'perfect' curvy body most women dreamed about. She had so much life in her eye's. She looked about her with curiosity and wonder. It was like those emerald orbs missed absolutely nothing. I scoffed at myself. Every time she looked at me, it was as if she was trying to throw kunai into my skull. It doesn't matter though. She is just in my way, with ANBU and the clan. Just another mission. Hopefully Tsunade was planning to brief my father of this mission herself. I wasn't in the mood for him tonight.<p>

Sakura grabbed onto my hand suddenly, and I almost jerked away, until I noticed her looking at the kyuubi container. Her eyebrows furrowed and she seemed concerned. _Had she grabbed my hand in surprise? _She ripped her hand away as if it burned her, and avoided my gaze. I had to ask Tsunade for the hand signals to keep her charm from working on me. It wasn't her fault since it naturally happened. But even as controlled as I am, over exposure could prove to be bad for me. I groaned inwardly as I saw Shishu walking towards us out of the Uchiha compound.

* * *

><p><strong>:) <strong>


	2. The strange behaviors

**Thank you Naruswife and katarin kishika so much for your lovely reviews 3**

**So here is an update as promised 3**

**Disclaimer: T_T Working on it..**

* * *

><p>I stared at the new man that was before me and Itachi, glad the demons chakra was gone. <em>Surely humans did not live among a demon?<em> He looked similar to Itachi with short messy hair. His attention was immediately on me, and I couldn't help but feel uneasy within his burning gaze. He was looking at me as though I was some sort of food. I tilted my head to the side giving him innocent eye's, hoping to look cute enough to not try and eat me. But instead something dark flashed through his eye's, and I unconsciously moved back behind Itachi for protection. _Yea like he's any help, he's the one who brought me here._

"Hey little cousin, who's the babe you have beside you? I thought you were asexual"He said with a joking tone. I didn't quite understand what he was saying about me, but Itachi's face didn't change at all. He just looked at the man with a 'Hn'.

"I have a mission to focus on right now Shishu. I have no time for a discussion," And before the man Shishu could reply, Itachi started walking again. I followed him quickly not wanting to be caught alone with the man with dark eyes. The humans around me gave me interested stares. Was it my pink hair? I tried not to give them the cute look again, in case their eye's became dark as well. What was I doing wrong here? Where humans like this by nature? He walked me to another weird place that humans live in. _I believe the word is house? _I walked into the house with him, and followed him to meet a human woman with long black hair and a kind face. She gave me a warm smile, that sent a warmth throughout me, like the sun shinning through the leaves of my Sakura tree. I tried sending her the same kind of smile witch seemed to make her smile widen a bit.

"Itachi who is this beautiful woman you've brought home?" She smiled at her son with a knowing gleam in her eye. Itachi's face never faltered. _Was this man born with no emotions? _

"We are to house her here as a mission." He paused as a knock came at the door. He went towards the noise, and I heard muffled voices before he came back into the room. _I didn't feel the human coming. I must somehow be low on chakra. That's weird?_ I felt my chakra run throughout the building. _Ah. Everything in here is dead. My chakra can not run through it. _I furrowed my brows in thought. It was a weird sensation not to have nature all around me, to feel my chakra constantly flowing through my surroundings to check that everything was okay, and unharmed. I felt suddenly alone and sick. I had nothing living around me other than the woman and Itachi.

"Okaa-san I leave Sakura with you while I go to the Hokages office." His silky voice interrupted my thoughts, and he left with that. I listened to the door shut and looked at the woman. She gave me another smile and motioned for me to follow her. We went into another room were she was cooking something. It smelled delicious. She went back to her cooking, looking out the small window.

"Your ears are very curious. Is it part of a bloodline trait?" I strained to try and make sense of that. Bloodline trait?

"I do not speak much of your language." I replied, look at her helplessly. "But I think the answer is that I am a nymph." She froze at my musical voice, her muscles at first relaxed, and then afterwords tensed back up again. _Here goes another human tensing up around me. Am I so unpleasant to be around?_I stared at her worried. She turned to me, studying me for a moment. Wonder and endearment in her eyes. So maybe I hadn't done anything wrong.

"So legends are true then." she whispered under her breath. She hadn't meant for me to hear it, but my sense's where far to keen to miss such.

"Well then Sakura it is very nice to meet one such as yourself. My name is Mikoto" She held out her hand towards me. I stared back at it. What was I supposed to do with it? So I did what I thought she was looking for. I created one of my cherry blossoms, and laid it in her hand. This was how I greeted the wind and the ground. Surely this was the same idea right? She seemed amused and a bit confused for a moment before taking the flower in her hand and smiling, admiring it for a few seconds.

"Thank you. It seems you do not understand much about humans and there interactions either then." She reached over to open a door with strange items inside, and took out a round item, putting water into it, before allowing the flower to float ontop of the water. I admired her for giving the water a drink, even if it was not to last long. _I like her._

"This is how humans greet each other yes?" She laughed and shook her head no. _Oh. Well darn...I thought I had it right._ She held out her hand again.

"Grab my hand with yours." I grabbed her hand, it shocked at how warm and soft it felt. It was comforting to hold her hand. It was almost the same as petting and touching an animal, but it felt different, more comforting, more understanding. She shook my hand up and down briefly, before letting go. _ NANI? They shake hands? What the hell does this accomplish?_ I tilted my head in confusion, staring at my hand and then at her own, sending her a questioning glance. Again I didn't understand. _These humans are so weird. They make such weird actions, and they live within dead tree's. _Mikoto shrugged at me.

"It's just considered polite to greet people this way." I pretended to understand by nodding my head and letting the matter go. _I don't know if I'll ever understand. But the more confused I am, the more curious I become. _

_**Your curiosity is unhealthy for you Sakura. **_I ignored the inner voice that spoke to me.I sat down near the window, watching outside as the tree's blew in the wind. Listening to the soft clanking as Mikoto prepared dinner for her family.

"Sakura do you eat meat?" A shiver ran down my spine. _Eat meat?_ Eating flesh was horrid. It was the worst crime a nymph could commit. We were here to heal the animals, not eat them, we only ate the fruit from plants that could regenerate back again. But surely humans did not have this practice. They were barbarians, and could not understand another life. I swallowed my disgust, knowing that even animals eat other animals, as was the way of life and simply shook my head no, sending a smile her way to hide the fact that I had been just about to puke. She began whistling a soft melody, until a young human walked into the doorway. _I hadn't felt him come in either. I'll have to focus more from now on. _Right now all my Chakra could feel was the walls and roof. I needed to stop allowing it to flow about the room. There was nothing for it to flow into. Slowly and almost remorsefully I pulled my chakra back within me. Both Mikoto and Sasuke seemed to jump and stare at me. _Did they feel my chakra retreat?_

"Hello Sasuke." Said boy looked over at me with interest into his eye's. Before paying attention to his mother.

"Hello Okaa-san. I've returned from my mission with Naruto and Sai." He glanced at me again as if questioning me as to who I am and why I was here. _All of these humans look so similar to each other. I guess because they are family. _

"Hai. That's good Sasuke." She inclined her head towards me. "This is Sakura. She shall be staying here with us for a while." Before he could question further she gave him a stern look.

"Go and wash up for dinner. It shall be done soon." Sasuke gave her a look I couldn't quite describe, before he shook his head and walked out of the room. Running water was heard afterwords, as I got back into the comfortable silence, watching out the window, and listening to Mikoto cook.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsunade<strong>

Tsunade rubbed her temples, as she watched the two Uchiha enter her room. She was going to need some more sake after this. She watched as Fugako stood at alert by her desk, followed by Itachi.

"You both are here regarding Sakura." She watched as Fugako's eye's became questioning. _Impatient as always I see, _she thought.

"Sakura is a nymph Itachi has so cleverly brought here to Konoha. Nymph's are magical creatures, born from nature, and are immortal as long as there tree/plant or body of water is left unharmed. Which is why they are bound to stay close to their birth place. They have unimaginable strength, and even more amazing healing powers. She is already bound to Itachi with missetsu no jutsu. Meaning he knows where she is at all times, and she can not leave the village unless he allows her to." Fugako snorted.

"How do you know such information? Nymph's are only from legends, surely this girl has a veil over your eye's." Tsunade felt her temper rising, she glared at the man.

"Are you questioning my ability to see through a persons ruse Fugako?" He held his gaze hard and steady, being the proud arrogant ass hole he is.

"No lady Tsunade, I was only saying nymph as far as I know are only from legend." Tsunade held up a hand to stop him.

"I had come across one, once in my travels. They are curious creatures but also canny tricksters. I do not feel the need to explain myself to you, but we became very good friends, and she showed me how to repel her charm against me, after a few gambling games. I would know a nymph from a mile away. They have distinct characteristics to them." Tsunade snickered in her own mind thinking back to how the forest nymph had cheated her out of all her money before happily helping her make some of it back.

"Your mission is to house her and keep her safe. Teach her our language and our ways. As you both know we are on brink of a war." Tsunade's eye's became serious. "We do not know how long peace will remain with Akatsuki running around, nor how far their plans have commenced. I feel her healing abilities could prove to be useful to us. We have to keep her here of her own accord though, we don't need the goddess' wrath upon us. If you do not want this mission I'm sure another clan such as the Nara's or the Hyuuga's would enjoy to have such an important guest." Tsunade saw Itachi's eyebrow raise at that. _So he saw the bait I was using hm?_

Fugako grunted. "We would be more than happy to have her as a guest in our home."

"Good. Itachi you are dismissed. Fugako I have a mission for you that only you can do." Tsunade watched as Itachi left the room. _Sakura should be happy I bought her some time to get used to the Uchiha's without Fugako for a few days._

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura<strong>_  
><em>

Sakura felt Itachi's presence coming towards the house. _Darn it. I was just feeling comfortable here._ She watched as he came in and sat at the table next to Sasuke who had been quite this whole time. I sat across from them smiling because I was in a good mood. Mikoto put a 'plate' as I know have learned their name from Mikoto, in front of me full of vegetables and a rice ball. Rice was another thing she had taught me. Along with cup, chopsticks, chair and table. She really was helpful. I struggled to pick up anything with the chopsticks for a little while. I saw Sasuke snicker at me in amusement under his breath as he watched me try to eat. I almost threw food at him if it hadn't been so yummy. It would be a waste to throw it at him. ALMOST.

I smiled at Mikoto. "Arrigato." She laughed slightly and nodded her head in a silent 'your welcome', I caught Itachi's gaze and gave him a small smile. If I was to spend a lot of time with him might as well be nice ne? He seemed to slightly stiffen again, which made me sad. I really hoped more humans would like me like Mikoto, rather than feel uncomfortable with me like Itachi. When dinner was finished I helped Mikoto with the dished, and learned about soap and towel. Itachi motioned for me, and I followed him into the backyard outside. He took out a necklace and handed it to me.

"Wear this it takes most of your charm on people off so it doesn't affect them as highly. Tsunade put a seal on it." I put the necklace around my neck.

"Charm on people?" Itachi seemed normal, now with my necklace on. He didn't stiffen. In fact he smirked at me.

"Hn." And with that he walked away, expecting me to follow him. Which I did because I didn't want to anger him. _It seems I have a lot to learn about humans considering he never seemed to answer my questions._

"Okaa-san Sakura will be staying in my room. I must have her within my sights 24/7." With that he bade her a goodnight, as did I before bringing me into his room. Mikoto didn't seem to argue, making her way to her own room. Itachi's room was plane. It felt clean and organized. _I've only ever slept on my tree's roots._ I was made a small bed on the floor, telling Itachi I disliked the way the hospital bed felt. I silently let a few tears fall out of my eye's and I laid on the dead floor though. I couldn't feel my chakra flowing through my tree. I missed the warm sensation of my life energy rushing through my veins. I got up slowly, looking at Itachi while he slept. He seemed to have such a hard time sleeping. It made the pit of my stomach hurt to see him uncomfortable._** Don't get to attached to humans Sakura.**_

I ignored the inner voice again, looking at Itachi. I would do for him what I sometimes did to young animals when they couldn't sleep. I took off the necklace and laid it on the counter, and made sure I touched him before waking him up. I sent my chakra flowing through his body calming him, and sending him into a deep sleep that he wouldn't wake from, until my contact was removed. I climbed into bed with him, keeping my hand on his chest, and cuddled near him. I smiled and drifted of to sleep, finally able to feel my chakra flow through a living being again. _Besides I'll be waking up long before anyone here will._

* * *

><p><strong>I thought a little itasaku was needed. I haven't decided if she gets caught or not yet ;P**

_:)  
><em>


End file.
